Behind The Perfect Picture
by sarsha008
Summary: Perfection is starting to become an unbearable burden and Percy will have to make a choice. One that could change everything. Rated M for future chapters. SLASH.
1. Prologue

**A/N:****This is my first fanfic, hopefully I will be able to make it half-decent :) Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Prologue:**

Percy sighed and pushed his essay to the side. For once he couldn't care less about his homework nor the assignments and spells he could be reviewing and perfecting. He was distracted by the one single statement, the line that had come from the two people who had teased and mocked him since the day they were born, Fred and George, the twins had always been the first to comment about his obsession with perfection, so why did this one off-hand comment bother him so much? His fingers tapped out a random rhythm against the hard wood of his desk leaving ink splatters against the dark surface._ '_Why is this so hard to accept?' He thought desperately. They've said it before, they've said worse before! Maybe it was because this time he wasn't meant to hear it. Maybe because this time they meant it. Really meant it. Maybe because this time they said it when nobody was around to laugh at it, at him. Maybe it was because this time they were alone, walking towards the entrance to the tower, talking quietly, their faces serious. The twins were never serious. They always had matching smiles, jokes flying off their tongues and pranks fluttering in their minds. This time it wasn't a joke. This time they meant it, they had to have, how could they have known that he was standing around the corner? Close enough to hear but just out of sight? They couldn't have. This Percy knew with absolute certainty, they had no idea that he had heard them and they meant every. Single. Word. It hurt. It always did, every single time; even the most innocent of statements caused a small tinge of hurt to sink into his ever-growing pool of rejection. Caused another thread of self-doubt to creep in deeper.

Percy had always fought to maintain a constant image of perfection, he owed it to his Mother and Father, his first few years had been just before Voldemort's defeat and the stress of the war had been visible everyday, even for a young child. Their fear had become his and he had been determined to never be a cause of worry and to give them as little stress as he possibly could, he never gave up the goal. Perfection had become his mission and despite the contempt it drew from his siblings Percy was still determined to obtain it, to master it. Well, now he wasn't so sure.

It was _hard_ to be the one who always followed the rules, the one who got perfect grades and excelled in every class. It was _hard_ becoming a role-model for younger siblings who didn't want one like him, one that fit the mold that he had forced himself into. It was _hard _to force himself to be perfect, because while it ensured that he never caused his parents any stress or disappointment it also made damn sure that his brothers and sister resented him. Maybe even hated him for setting such a high standard, one that they didn't want to follow, one that they couldn't. It was hard, and for what? Sure he was a model son, but he had isolated himself from the very people he had worked so hard to please. Weasley's were everything he had forced himself to stop being and it was oh so noticeable whenever he came home and they would all branch off into their sections, leaving him to stand alone. Molly and Arthur were the parents, they had always banded together and they always would, they would always remain separate from their children in that slight way every parent unconsciously does. Bill and Charlie were the big brothers, the adventurers, the ones who could be relied on to keep any secret and fix any hurt. They were strong, rebels in their own way but still part of the family. The twins were the trouble makers, the jokesters, they could make anybody laugh with little effort and any and every room they entered lit up. Ron and Ginny were the babies of the family, the youngest and the ones who allowed their determination and drive to motivate them, they constantly worked to prove that they could handle more than expected. They were a family.

Then there was Percy. Perfect prefect Percy. The pompous, arrogant, stuck-up perfectionist who had no idea how to function with and around other people. Percy, who had single-handedly isolated himself from his wonderful, warm and loving family because of his futile, pointless and disgusting attempt to master perfection. To be perfect.

Percy's thoughts were interrupted by sharp pain in the palms of his hands. Shocked he glanced down to see deep crescent shaped cuts embedded into the flesh of his hands. He stared until warm blood welled up and began to drip onto his desk, joining the dried ink. The pain gathered his focus and he quickly cleaned the mess, leaving the cuts to heal on their own.

"I need air," he whispered before pulling himself away from the hard-backed chair and towards the large window that was located beside his bed. A slight breeze entered the room, surprisingly warm for late September. He leaned out and the wind tousled his red curls softly. The night was dark and Percy could barely see the ancient trees of the Forbidden Forest, only their dark outlines were visible from his window, until a soft light appeared near the roots of the great trunks. It drew his gaze and he leaned further to watch it. The glow danced through the trees, shifting amongst them and bathing them in a warm light. His hips were resting against the window sill and his entire torso was hovering over a couple hundred foot drop. The light flickered and he jerked forward, trying to keep it in sight.

It was gone. And he was falling.

Air rushed around him and the wind stole his screams, all sounds faded, adding to the horrifying rush that pulsed in his ears as he was pulled down, down, _down. _The dark smudge of earth grew closer and the light was gone leaving behind a cold, empty black. _Nonononono! _Tears poured freely down his face only to be stolen, like his cries, by the angry rush of air. He was falling, closer and closer to the hard ground. Then, mere inches from the unforgiving earth; he came to a sudden halt.

Harsh panting filled the night and the wild beating of his heart overwhelmed him, slowly he opened his eyes. _When did I close them? _His body was encased in a soft white glow. _The _soft white glow. As his gasping breaths calmed the light grew brighter and soon all he could see was the comforting white and all he could feel was a soft rocking motion.

**A/N: I know where I'm going with this, it doesn't seem like it but I do…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: This fic begins one month after the end of the Prisoner of Azkaban. Canon no longer exists in my mind, everything up until this point has happened but there were some hidden aspects involving Percy that will be revealed later in the story. Enjoy? :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

The Burrow was silent. Most of its inhabitants too deep into the lull summer holidays to wake before dawn, all but one member of the Weasley family was asleep. He crept from his bed silently, wandless spells were cast to hide his footsteps and conceal him in shadows, his window opened with only an almost inaudible 'creak'. A broom was retrieved from under a loose floorboard and he scooped up a bag as he dove from the window.

Laughter bubbled up his throat as the wind enveloped him in its sweet embrace. The world became a blur as Percy sped towards the nearby forest, its tall trees open and welcoming. The sky was a dark blue and warmth from the early sun caressed his face as he climbed high above the fluttering canopy. When the air began to grow thin he stopped, hovering over the woods. With a deep breath he lept from the broom, shrinking it midair and cramming it into the old leather bag that hung from his shoulders.

He closed his eyes and let gravity pull him towards the vibrant leaves. Air rushed past his face, pulling at his hair and guiding him down. Percy laughed, _'this is freedom!' _When the ground came dangerously close he reached inside himself and _pulled. _A bright white flooded his mind and his rapid descent slowed, his magic grabbed hold of him and placed him gently down at the edge of a large clearing. When his bare feet touched the grass his eyes opened, the white orbs were carefully replaced with a swirl of bright blue. The white rush of power faded, lingering just within reach.

Percy allowed himself a few brief moments to catch his breath before raising a hand and dropping the heavy wards that coated the clearing in an invisible shimmer of magic. A white web crept along the surface of the barrier, breaking it down to reveal a tiny stone cottage, old and warped with age. Its once-smooth bricks were littered with scrapes and chips, the blue stone had faded under the sun's rays and the strong wooden beams had long ago lost their color, leaving them a stark white. The final wards fell and a row of wooden figures was revealed, along with a line of targets and a massive closed chest.

Percy's grin widened and he started towards the heavy wooden door of the cabin. A white burst of light leapt from his palm and slid into a hidden lock, the door swung open and a single room was visible; other locked doors branched away from the main entrance, all different in size, shape and color. His bag was placed near the door and his glasses were removed, placed into a case that rested on the large desk. Percy changed quickly into a pair of loose black sweats and a matching shirt, his feet were left bare. He headed outside with a sheath of small, sharp daggers. With the flick of a wrist the training arena awoke and he lept into action.

* * *

Molly Weasley was worried, for a mother of six children this was nothing new, she worried about Bill when he left to become a Curse-Breaker and Charlie when he decided to go to Romania for the dragon reserves. Fred and George were constantly on her mind, whether it be worry or frustration and Ginny had almost given her a heart attack two years ago when the Chamber of Secrets opened. Ron, as of late, had been the cause of the most worry, especially after getting himself into another dangerous adventure with Harry and Hermione. But Percy hadn't been a cause for worry in… well, as long as she could remember.

Percy had always been different from her other children, he was quiet and preferred to read rather than play, he followed rules without question and even went as far as to try and enforce them himself and he always knew what his next step in life would be. For the longest time he had plans to get into the Ministry after he graduated from Hogwarts, he knew what he wanted, why he wanted it and how to get there. He passed through his schooling with mostly straight O's; years before he graduated he had told her and Author his plans for after school. There was a list of applications and requirements that had been posted on his wall for months, yet he had done nothing since graduation. Nothing besides wake early every morning and disappear into the large forest that bordered the fields surrounding the Burrow. He returned home late in the evenings and headed straight back to his room.

Molly sighed, and as she stirred pancake batter and flipped eggs she pondered Percy's strange new, almost carefree, behavior. _'I wonder wh-'_

"Hun?" A sleep-roughened voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm here Arthur," she called, leaning to peer out the doorway.

He studied her face and frowned, "What troubles you, Molly?"

"Oh! Its nothing really, just-" she paused, "Its Percy. He's so… so distant! More so than usual and I can't help but worry. I mean, It's been over a month since he graduated and, and… What happened to all the plans he told us about? All the talking about the Ministry and Minister of Magic, what happened to that? It's been over a month Arthur! He's never been this… He's never done nothing for this long! And that's exactly what he's been doing! Nothing! Nothing but waking up at merlin-knows-when and spending all day doing merlin-knows-what alone in that depressing forest! And… and I'm worried. I'm worried about him, and I don't know what to do, I don't know how to approach him or talk to him about it because we've never- we've never had to before. He's always been so… so _perfect. _I just- I just don't know."

"Molly dear, this is Percy we are talking about. Why, He's probably out there practicing for an interview or rereading the history of the Ministry! There is nothing to be worried about, he has a plan, just you wait. Percy won't disappoint us now."

She opened his mouth to reply but the sound of matching footsteps rushing down the stairs interrupted her. She offered a small smile and a hesitant nod before turning to face the twins.

"Morning oh dearest parents, what's for breakfast?" Matching grins dominated their faces. Molly opened her mouth to reprimand them for whatever it was that they had done this time when a furious yell echoed from upstairs.

She shared a smile with Arthur before addressing the boys, "Good morning, when your brother comes down I want whatever curse, jinx, hex, or anything else removed immediately." A raised brow stopped any protests and she pointed to them each in turn, "Fred, set the table, George, call your sister down, and-"

"But I'm George!" Fred protested.

"I'm Fred!" George yelled.

"Oh for the- I don't care who does what, just do it! Ginny! Ginny! Call Ronald! And you two, go remove that jinx right this instant! Arthur, dear, could you please hand me the- Oh thank you dear!" As the Burrow awakened with its regular flurry of activity and the family settled down at the table to eat Molly couldn't help but notice, for the first time, the heavy absence of her wayward son.

* * *

Percy yawned, arching to stretch on the thick, comfortable couch, his sore muscles protested the movement and he had to fight to keep his eyes open._ 'What time is it?' _he wondered reaching for his wand. A quick tempus charm had him jumping from the couch, cursing.

"Shit! Mum's gonna _kill_ me!"

* * *

When Percy returned to the Burrow the lights were out and everyone was asleep. He crept through the house slowly, charms once again cast to conceal him in the shadows. Only once he was safely in his room, the door shut and locked, did he remove the spells.

Minutes later he was nearly asleep, curled underneath think quilts, when a noise jerked him fully wake.

'Tap, tap, tap.'

"Go 'way." he mumbled into his pillow.

'Tap, tap, tap.'

"Uggghhh," he glanced towards his window, "bloody bird."

'Tap, tap, tap.'

Slowly he forced himself from warm blankets and towards his window. A cold breeze drifted in as the window was opened and he shivered, a massive black owl landed on his desk. Its sharp yellow eyes were trained on his face and it thrust an envelope towards him. The second it left its grasp it was gone, racing through the night sky and fading into the black. Tiredly he popped open the plain wax seal and removed the parchment.

_Percival Ignatius Weasley, _

_The deadline grows near and we await your answer. In thirty days we will come, be ready. Spend your time wisely._

Percy Weasley did not sleep that night.

**A/N: Thank you to my first two reviewers, . .world and WolfSpirirt1992!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but writing was ****very** **low on the priority list. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy? **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

"Happy Birthday dear Percy! Happy Birthday to you!"

Percy allowed himself to smile for the first time in nearly a month as his family finished their horribly off-key song, as their voices faded- thankfully- into silence and the flickering candles were offered to him expectantly, his nervousness fluttered to the front of his mind once again and his blue eyes closed as he made his wish.

_Forgive me._

Cheers jerked him from his thoughts and he could only watch the lingering smoke drift slowly up and hope that forgiveness was a prominent family trait. The evening passed in a almost lonely blur, despite the crowded house.

It was a small party, only family and close friends were present, and the close friends were Ron's, only there because his birthday was near enough to the end of summer that Harry and Hermione were staying over. There was nobody close enough to him to invite to a small party, Percy refused to let that bother him, in fact he pushed the thought forwards. Studied it, and used it to support his decision. He wouldn't be missed.

The night wore on slowly and the effort of keeping a consistent smile on his face was becoming painful, but fortunately, nobody ever paid much attention to _perfect _Percy, so when it faded into quite brooding it always went unnoticed.

_Its ironic, _He thought, _that they would chose my birthday as their deadline. _Laughter bubbled from his lips, luckily it came immediately after an apparently hilarious joke from one of the twins, so he only received strange looks for having a sense of humor, not laughing randomly. The sweet numbing chatter of his family filled the room as the cake was handed out, Percy allowed himself to relax.

He even laughed when the twins made his icing splatter around the room, coating everyone -mostly him- in thick chocolate goop. He couldn't be mad, not tonight, not for something as insignificant as an icing explosion. Now _that _got him some weird looks.

"Perce! You _can _laugh!" George's eyes were comically wide and his twin was looking exaggerated shocked over his shoulder. His almost-smirk broke the silence and the conversations started up again.

_I'm going to miss this. _The thought was sudden, and unexpected. His smile slowly melted away and he tensed once again as the impending meeting was brought to the forefront of his mind by a single innocent thought.

* * *

The night ended too soon.

Percy was standing near his window. The quiet of the room a complete opposite to the chaos inside his head. It was dark, and the white shifted and spun behind his eyes. _What if I'm wrong? What if this- No. I can't think that. I can't refuse, not now. I need- I need to do this. _He glanced towards the clock, 11:02.

_58 minutes. You can do this, this is right. They'll understand…. eventually…. maybe…. probably not. No! They will. _Shaking he dropped onto his small mattress, face buried deep in his pillow. "This is the right thing to do."

_Well, saying it aloud doesn't do shit. _

"Fuck!"

The pillow was starting to become suffocating. His sweater felt too hot and his wand seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket. Staring at the roof didn't help either.

_I could be something important, somebody important. I had the marks for it. Was I right to wait? To hold myself back? _He slowly traced the crescent moon shaped scars that littered his palms, they had never healed properly. _No, I can be somebody from joining the cause too, I can change the wizarding world for the better, I can make a name for myself. This is right. _

11:25

_Oh Merlin, they'll never forgive me! What if they hate me when they find out what I've done? What I'm going to do. Will they- will they think that I betrayed them? That I'm a traitor? No! they won't! I can explain it to them, Mum will understand and- and so will Dad. The twins- will they use this as proof? Proof that I would turn my back on them for the sake of my ambition? Maybe. But that's- that's ok. Right? Because they would be wrong._

_Right?_

11: 39

Percy was sitting under the feeble light from his weakest Lumos spell, his quill hovering over a single sheet of parchment, ink dripping slightly. "Ok Perce. You can do this, just write. Find a way to somehow say something that doesn't make you sound like the arrogant self-centered money-minded perfect prat that you've been pretending to be for the last year. No problem."

The inkpot made a spectacular smudge against his door, and the parchment was of better use as a crumpled, messy pile anyways.

11:57

_I'm doing this to protect them. _

_I had no choice._

_This is my only option._

11:59

"I'm so sorry."

At exactly 12:00 a familiar massive black owl arrived at his open window. It impatiently held out a letter, intelligent eyes trained on the nervous redhead. Percy took a deep breath before reaching for the envelope, the second his fingertips brushed the aged paper the tell-tale pull of a portkey grabbed hold of him. With a shout he was gone, a piece of parchment drifted slowly down to the ground where he once stood.

The owl shrieked before swooping down and grasping the note in sharp talons, it then flew through the open window, once again fading into the night.

* * *

Percy was unceremoniously deposited in the center of a circle. A circle of people robed in black and with hoods hiding their faces.

One stepped forwards, "Percival, have you decided to join us? To fight for our cause?" His voice was ancient and rough and the shadows shifted with his words.

"I have."

"The choice cannot be unmade."

"I know."

The man rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Then welcome, brother."

* * *

The Weasleys were frantic, after all when one of your family members disappears -mere hours after you last saw him- without a word… Panic starts to set in. Especially when the person who had vanished is a neat freak and his room was trashed with ink splattering the walls, ripped parchment and other various items scattered about the room.

They spent hours searching the room, the house and the garden- all of them, even the twins were worried. Although Percy had been considerably absent for the past year and a bit he had always -_always-_ left something stating that he was gone, it never said where he went but it always provided a time around when he thought he would be back. This time there was nothing.

They waited until late into the night but when the sun rose once again and Percy had been gone for twenty four hours without a word, the Aurors were called to investigate. Days turned into weeks and weeks to months but there was no sign of the bespeckled Weasley, the investigation was eventually called off due to lack of evidence and resources.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the delay :) Also feel free to leave recommendations or suggestions as to what you think you may want to happen, I'm open to other opinions :D Thanx for reading! **


End file.
